


Tasty Treat

by opalmatrix



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Aziraphale has Crowley to tea, with mixed results.





	Tasty Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



"My, isn't this cosy?" said Aziraphale, contentedly beaming over the teapot.

Crowley looked as though he wanted to disagree. He satisfied himself for the moment by eating the last of the Battenberg cake. In fact, the whole teatime spread was much depleted at this point.

"More tea?" asked Aziraphale.

Crowley hesitated. Then he smiled a sharp smile. It was an expression that had no good in it. "Certainly," he said and held out his cup.

Aziraphale filled it to the brim with India tea. Crowley took his black, perhaps to contrast with the sweets. The angel watched as his guest lifted the cup smoothly back to his place. After a moment, he realized that Crowley was not drinking the tea. He was staring into it. Reddish flickers were showing in his eyes.

"Are you scrying? At _my_ tea table?" said Aziraphale.

"It's been a while," said Crowley.

"I don't think you need to monitor Adam _all_ the time," said Aziraphale, doubtfully. "He's a grown man now."

"You're the one who said we'll never know what he's getting up to if we don't," said Crowley. "Make up your mind. Ah, lovely. It's huge! She's going to like that, Adam, you dog. Will you look at that?"

"Oooh, Adam!" said a female voice, soft and distant and apparently coming from the cup.

Aziraphale shut his eyes, firmly. Crowley chortled.

"I can't _believe_ that you're spying on a _man_ and a _woman_ here, when we were having such a lovely tea," said Aziraphale, between his teeth.

"Look at your face," said Adam Young's tiny voice from the teacup. He sounded fond and indulgent and almost as smug as Crowley. "That's such a good look on you darling. Open up now, here comes another!"

" _Crowley!_ " shrieked Aziraphale, clapping his hands over his eyes. "Make it stop!"

"You poor dear," said Crowley. "Have a look, won't you?"

"Absolutely not!"

Crowley sighed, but there was a chuckle wrapped up in it somehow. "Such a fuss over a man feeding his wife chocolates."

Aziraphale froze. "Ch-chocolates?" he managed.

"Of course, the look on her face was pretty near 'mature audiences only,' but still."

Aziraphale peered out from between his fingers at the cup. A pretty young woman was holding an enormous box of chocolates and looking adoringly at Adam. He was waving one of the chocolates about. It was plump and extremely squashy and, in fact, looked like something Crowley would have dreamed up, but it was still nothing but a chocolate.

The angel sighed and dropped his hands. His cheeks were flushed. Crowley smirked. "That's such a good look on you, darling," he said.


End file.
